Into the Deep
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Él la había escogido.
1. Killian Jones

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Quién fue el que te venció?

Sus palabras eran burlonas, pero aparentemente curiosas. Killian la miró. Su mandíbula estaba rígida, su actitud desafiante. Era extraño que alguien lo venciese y rara vez admitía su derrota. Pero su mente recordó los desafiantes ojos azules en el momento en el que él le ofreció su mano. Emma lo miraba como a un igual y él no estaba acostumbrado.

Emma era tan malditamente especial, al igual que todas las malditas cosas que le intrigaban de ella.

Pero él no había perdido. Emma podía haber ganado este juego, pero había sido un grave error traicionarlo y ella sería la que más perdería a largo plazo.

Desvió la mirada y miró fijamente al suelo, respirando.

- La chica Swan, Emma.-ante la necesidad de defender su orgullo, continuó rápidamente.-No volverá a suceder.

Pero él había cometido un fallo y eso a Cora no le gustaba y sus ojos se iluminaron con malvada petulancia.

- No, claro que no.-su voz cayó repentinamente a una seriedad mortal, notaba la ira en cada palabra.-Tú la escogiste a ella.

No le dio importancia a su amenaza cuando empezó a pensar con rapidez.

¿La había elegido? Eligió cazarla; hacerla pagar por cada complicación y por cada minuto que tuviese que pasar en su infierno interno, sentado a la espera de una manera de tener por fin su venganza contra el Cocodrilo; eligió odiarla.

Pero cada vez que Emma lo había mirado con ese cuidadoso desafío, en sus ojos veía a una persona que se había roto una y otra vez por los demonios que la atormentaban; en sus ojos veía el auto-odio y la inseguridad; en sus ojos se veía a sí mismo.

Por eso, sólo tenía sentido que ella lo hubiese superado, ya que la única persona que podía hacerlo, era alguien que sabía cómo se sentía.

Inexplicablemente, Killian había elegido confiar en Emma. Y eligió buscarla otra vez, cualesquiera que fuesen sus motivos.

_Yo la escogí._

Cora y él se miraban, desafiantes.

- ¡Oh! ¿Vas a matarme ahora?-sus ojos brillaban con ira. Alzó la voz, desafiante.-¡Adelante! ¡Inténtalo!

Killian Jones había escogido a Emma Swan.

* * *

No.

No. No.

Su última oportunidad para llegar a ese maldito cocodrilo.

No la iba a echar a perder. No podía echarla a perder.

Milah. Milah.

Sacó la cara de la tierra húmeda, encogiéndose cuando su garfio raspó una pequeña grieta al lado de su cara.

Él estaba donde se suponía que debía estar: en la tierra; arrodillado.

_Milah. Lo siento mucho._

Él ya no recordaba su sonrisa, ni su olor, ni cómo se sentía en sus brazos.

Sólo había podido pensar en su venganza para honrar su memoria y no fue el fracaso lo que la había opacado.

Era la chica Swan, Emma.

_Milah. Lo siento._

* * *

Observó a Aurora salir de prisa de la sala, su capa ondeando tras ella. Aparentemente, su destino no parecía molestarla tanto como a él le gustaría que lo hiciera. ¿Esto significaba que en realidad él estaba preocupado? No quería saberlo.

El martirio era un camino que nunca había considerado. Pero se recordó que no iba a fracasar. Había hecho una promesa.

Y Killian Jones no hacía una promesa a la ligera.

Él la ayudaría a encontrar esas cenizas. La ayudaría a regresar a su casa.

Y por eso tenía que vivir.

Y no podía imaginar porqué le importaba eso, en primer lugar. El volver a verla.

Él también conocía su sonrisa. Emma tenía los ojos azul cielo. Ella era suave y encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos.

Vio salir a Aurora y sonrió para sus adentros. Por supuesto que la encontraría.

_Mantente a salvo, querida. Por lo menos hasta que yo llegue._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_- _Creo que él podría cuidar de ti.

Emma se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo el aliento mientras miraba a Aurora.

¡Genial!

Garfio se preocupaba por ella. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y la hacían entrar en conflicto.

Él no podía. Por supuesto que el maldito pirata no lo hacía. Era astuto. Tal vez pensaba que ella era tan ingenua para tragarse esa artimaña. La estaba subestimando.

No, ella no era tan estúpida. Pero en el fondo, Emma quería creer que era verdad. Estaba tan cansada de correr todo el tiempo. De hecho, estaba comenzando a dudar.

Era imposible que Garfio hubiese olvidado que ella lo encadenó en el castillo del gigante.

Pero, tal vez, si él era capaz de hacerlo...tal vez ella intentaría algo nuevo: se llamaba confianza.

* * *

- Creo que él podría cuidar de ti.

Killian levantó la cabeza mientras miraba a Cora.

¿Qué?

Él no le había dicho que dijera eso.

Emma era inteligente. No creería eso. Cora podría arruinarlo todo al subestimar a Emma. Ella no se lo creería.

Aunque en el fondo, él quería que ella se lo creyese. Porque ella estaba herida. Él quería que Emma creyese que eso era verdad.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Fuera lo que fuese, era una debilidad. Y tenía que esconderlo bien o sufriría.

Emma Swan era su debilidad.


End file.
